


Drop Dead, My Love

by Zarlina



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarlina/pseuds/Zarlina
Summary: “Don’t forget that I never wanted it to end this way.”





	Drop Dead, My Love

Bill pressed his back against the wall, brushed his long dark hair out of his face, annoyed at how it would keep getting in his eyes, breathing heavily while trying hard, without success, to do it quietly, so that he wouldn’t give away where he was, what pillar he was hiding behind, which end of the underground car park he had ran to in a try to escape, like the fool he was. 

He hadn’t planned to hide at such a stupid place. He had been running for what felt like forever, had been exhausted, and when he had seen the opening on his right he had made a quick turn, pretty much thrown himself onto the driveway, almost losing the grip under his feet as he stumbled downhill, dodging parked cars as he ran to the other end, hoping, wishing, _praying_ there would be another exit. That there would be another way out. That he hadn’t just trapped himself. 

There wasn’t. There was no other way out, and he knew the man following him had seen him run down there. He hadn’t been far behind, and he was one of the best trackers there was. Even if he for some reason hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he would’ve figured it out without problem. Knowing where Bill had ran would be easy enough for any normal person, and the man following him was far from normal. He was brilliant, and he knew his job well. If he wanted to find someone, he would, and since he knew Bill better than Bill knew himself… there was no way in hell he hadn’t figured out exactly where the younger man was trying to hide. 

He heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the quiet building. Heavy boots on concrete floor, mocking him. He knew it was over, knew there was nowhere to run, yet he forced his body to stand still, slowly breathing through his nose, trying to stay quiet in a way to win some time, to try to find a way out of an already lost hunt. 

He licked his cracked lips, looking down at the gun in his hand. He had no idea how many bullets he had left. He didn’t want to kill the man hunting him, but he had been forced to fire the weapon more than once, to create a distraction, to get another chance to run. 

He didn’t see any other way, though. Not anymore. If he wanted to live, the other man had to die. Because he would never give up. He would never stop the hunt, and if Bill wanted to live… hell what was he supposed to do? 

He took a deep breath when he heard the footsteps walking a bit further away, indicating that the man hadn’t yet figured out where Bill was hiding, and that he might have his back turned against him. 

This was his chance. His only chance. 

He took another deep breath, exhaling slowly, before slowly glancing over his shoulder, out over the parking lot, risking to show himself to the hunter. 

The man did have his back against him, just as Bill had hoped he would, and with his heart beating so hard he was almost surprised the other man couldn’t simply hear it, he raised his gun, tears falling down his cheeks as he aimed his weapon, forcing back pained sobs while his finger pulled the trigger. 

_Click._

“Fuck.” 

Bill threw himself back behind the pillar, the curse leaving his lips before he got the chance to stop it. 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

The footsteps stopped, and a low laugh was heard, before the steps started once again, only that this time, they were coming closer. 

“It’s time to give up, love,” a low voice spoke, the sound causing a wave of pain through Bill’s body. It wasn’t supposed to be so warm, wasn’t supposed to talk to him like there were still feelings there, wasn’t supposed to make Bill want to run into its owner's arms. “You know how this will end, just give in already.” 

Bill swallowed, holding back a choking sound, trying to force his tears to stop escaping his eyes. He shouldn’t be crying over him. Not over the man who had decided to kill him. 

“Come on, Bill,” the man said. “You knew we only had borrowed time. That it would end eventually.” 

Bill closed his eyes, the pain in his chest suffocating him, and he dropped the now useless gun to the ground, knowing damn well that it wouldn’t save him anyway. 

“I thought you said you loved me, Tom,” he replied, his voice thicker than he wanted it to be, and he listened as the footsteps stopped again. “I thought you said we’d figure it out.” 

“I thought we could,” the older man replied. “I really did, Bill.” His voice was softer now, like he was trying to show that he meant what he said. “But you know the rules, we can’t be together. We always knew what would happen to us if they found out… I suppose we should be happy at least one of us will be allowed to live.” 

Bill let out a humourless laugh, shaking his head. “Because it’s you,” he replied. “Because _you’re_ the one allowed to live. Had it been me… you know I would never have killed you. You know I would’ve tried to find a way for us both to live.” 

“Because you let your feelings get in the way,” Tom replied, taking a few steps closer. He was so close now, Bill could see his shadow on the ground beneath him. “Because you love me.” 

“I do,” Bill whispered, closing his eyes once again, tears still stubbornly trying to escape them. “I know it’s against the rules, I know we’re not ever allowed to get involved with another assassin, that we’d be killed if they found out… but I still love you.” 

Tom was silent for a moment, and for the next few minutes, the only thing Bill could hear was his own breathing, every breath so heavy that Tom must be hearing it as well. 

“Just get out of there,” the man eventually sighed. “This is going to happen either way. Don’t die as a coward, Bill. Face your destiny.” He took another step closer. “Face me.” 

Bill stayed quiet, thinking, his eyes still closed. He knew Tom was right, there was no other way out of this. Tom was too good at his job to let Bill walk away, and even if he did… hell someone else would find him. They were a group of the best contract killers in the world, if Tom, against all odds, would decide not to kill him… Then Bill wouldn't be the only one to die. They would both be tracked down and killed, and Bill would be the one to blame for the death of the only man he had ever loved. 

He took a few trembling breaths, then he opened his eyes, before slowly stepping out from his hiding place, forcing his legs to stay steady as he faced Tom, his heart breaking as their eyes met. 

The expression on Tom’s face… Bill couldn’t read it, wasn’t sure he wanted to either. The man’s eyes were the same as they had always been, hazel brown, warm, hiding so many secrets. 

“There you go,” Tom said, his voice surprisingly soft as he took another step closer, the gun in his hand pointing at Bill’s head. “Isn’t this better?” he asked. “To die with your head high, rather than hunted down while hiding like some coward, fearing death?” 

“Any sane person would fear it,” Bill whispered. “You’d be a fool if you weren’t scared of the one wanting to kill you.” 

“But you’ve taken so many lives yourself, love,” Tom replied with a smile. “How can you be afraid of something you’ve been the one to bring others?” 

Bill swallowed, nodding. He knew he had no right to fear death, not after all the people he’d killed, but it didn’t help his breathing to slow down, or stop his heart from beating rapidly when Tom stepped even closer, close enough for the gun to be the only thing between them, the cold metal touching the warm skin of Bill’s throat. 

It wasn’t where Tom would point when he pulled the trigger, but it was enough for Bill to know he didn’t have more than a few minutes left. 

Tom wouldn’t let him go. He valued his job too much. He was a professional and feelings never got in his way, which was probably the reason why they had decided to let him live. If he could kill Bill, the reason why he’d broken the rules, he would be proven reliable. They wouldn’t for a second doubt that he had what it takes to continue working for them.

Unlike Bill, Tom wouldn’t let his feelings stop him from ending it. He would always do what he was told to, and right now, it meant ending Bill’s life. 

“You said you loved me,” Bill whispered, ignoring the gun, looking Tom straight in the eyes. “You said that, so many times.” 

Tom nodded. “I did, didn’t I?” He sighed, and for a moment, he lowered the gun, stepping closer to the man before him, so close that Bill could feel the heat from his body on his own, both of them still sweaty from the hunt, from the long hours of running. 

Bill nodded, his body trembling as Tom raised his free hand and let his fingers brush over Bill’s cheek, giving him that soft smile that always made his heart skip a beat. The smile that had made him fall so hard for him even when the rules so clearly told them they couldn’t. The smile that had made him ignore the risks and allow himself to be embraced by the feeling of loving someone he should have stayed the hell away from. 

“I said so many things I shouldn’t have, Bill,” Tom sighed, leaning closer, and even though Bill knew he shouldn’t, even though he knew he should try to escape, try to run for his life, he didn’t pull away when Tom’s lips met his. He didn’t pull away, and he didn’t try to run. 

Instead, he closed his eyes, and allowed it to happen. He let Tom’s lips move against his own, he fell for the temptation to open up when Tom’s tongue asked him to, and he didn’t even try to stop the shiver going through his body as their breaths mixed with each other. Instead of running, he let his arms find their way around Tom’s neck, and he held back a choking sound when Tom’s hand was suddenly on his back, pulling him closer. 

He didn’t even try to run when he felt the too familiar metal press against his jaw. He knew there was no point, knew there was no way of escaping. Knew that Tom wouldn’t let him live, no matter what. 

“I never wanted this,” Tom whispered against his lips, not breaking the kiss. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.” He steadied the weapon, and even though Bill still had his eyes closed, still allowing himself to stay lost in the feeling of Tom kissing him, he knew that Tom’s finger was on the trigger, preparing to finish what they both knew was unavoidable. 

There was no way to stop it. They both knew this was how it had to be. That both of them could never live, and that it was either Bill’s life now, or their boths tomorrow. 

“Don’t forget that,” Tom whispered. “Don’t forget that I never wanted it to end this way.” 

And Bill knew. Bill knew that Tom would never have wanted this, that what they had had, had always been real, that every time they had kissed, touched, loved, it had been so very real. 

And that now, it was over. 

Tom pulled away, meeting Bill’s eyes one last time, and while saying the words Bill so desperately wanted to hear, he pulled the trigger. 

“I love you.”


End file.
